1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pixel capable of improving image display quality and an organic light emitting display device having the pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels each having an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode includes an organic light emitting layer that emits light and electrodes that apply a driving voltage to the organic light emitting diode. In addition, common layers are disposed between the organic light emitting diode and the electrodes.
Each pixel includes at least one transistor and at least one capacitor. The transistor applies the driving voltage to the organic light emitting diode. The capacitor maintains the driving voltage, which is applied to the organic light emitting diode, during one frame period.
During a turn-on period of the transistor, each pixel emits light, and each pixel does not emit light during a turn-off period of the transistor. However, when the transistor is turned off, a leakage current may occur in the turned-off transistor. As a result, a pixel emits light due to the leakage current generated by a corresponding transistor during the turn-off period of the transistor.